Talk:Selfless Spirit
Headline text Meh, it's like divine spirit. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:14, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This is pretty crap :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) What a lame skill to add. It's only 5 energy cheaper than Divine Spirit and end prematurely if you cast spells on yourself. Big whoop!--SavageX 21:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Tis crap. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :# At LEVEL ZERO, this lasts for 10 seconds. You need to have 10 in Divine Favor to get Divine Spirit to last as long. :# With D.Spirit, only MONK spells cost 5 less energy (Minimum cost: 1 Energy). With Selfless Spirit, it can be used with ANY spells that target an ally.. and (unless it was left out) there is no min. energy cost. That's a huge difference. PS. It cost 5 less energy [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 21:26, 15 June 2007 (CDT) What other proffesion casts spells frequently on allies :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :A Bip - it's how i play ::Sucks ass. The long recharge makes any minor benefit pointless. :::Yeah, otherwise I'd take it in my The Deep bipper build.--Birchwooda Treehug 05:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Does this spell work on a ritualist spamming weapon spells? I do not have it yet with my rit. --RedFeather 18:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Don't see why it wouldn't. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:30, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::I've been using this on my rit for a couple of weeks and its unbelievably good energy management. Considering that apart from Spirit Transfer no other ritualist healing spells cost more than five energy (I'm only using Spirit Light Weapon...<3) its basically 10-20 seconds of free healing under the clause that you have to stay out of danger (not a big deal, really...rits are backlines anyways). Considering that monks already have Divine Spirit, this is the equivalent of DS for a ritualist, because, like all the other allegiance skills, it can be used with equal success by any profession (except SoL and any they've nerfed)Lilac 19:15, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Spirit Light [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful]] (Talk) 22:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Nevermind I thought it was 10 energy for some reason. Me is dumb. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 22:15, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Divine Spirit Heal Other spam FTW!!!!!!!!!! LOL, anyone?--Relyk 18:16, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :When would you need to spam heal other on a single target? Antiarchangel 16:20, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ah never mind, thought this worked like Air of Enchantment. Antiarchangel 16:24, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::Heal Other spam? Uhh... already exists... Ether Prodigy!!! --Gimmethegepgun 16:26, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Blessed aura use it with blessed aura, IMO. --» Life Infusion«T» 23:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Renewal i have been using a monk build with GoR and Devine spirit for a long time now, its broken as. you can spamm like a phyco with 1 energy spells and never run out. the failings of that buidl are that you have to avoid using more than 1 10 energy spell and that the spells can only be monk spells and that the spells cost 1 energy. this skill is different in that you dont need 16 devine favour so you can splash quite comfortably into heal and prot or even other atributes like restoration because it doesnt have to be monk spells. it is longer duration so it is a more comfortable option to recast on yourself. its 5 energy so it will end up being 0 energy on reapplication also because it does not have the cap of spells costing a minimum of 1 energy you can more esyily use 2 or even 3 10 energy spells. basicly its a better version of devine spirit and if used with renewal it can be kept up perpetualy making it an excelent E management system. :) 124.190.3.146 03:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Too bad GoR+Devine sucks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Renewel Spirit has its place. PvE (only place this can be used) loves spam healing like that. Too bad it also hates enchantments :\ - 72.152.58.154 03:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Meh... this skill is somewhat sub-par. Unless you had really junk monk skills on your bar (via limited unlocks or just plain sucking at monk), energy management isn't that huge a concern. I still want to try it with GoR or Healer's Boon and see how the mindless spamming goes, but I still think playing a good monk bar with signets etc for energy management will be more effective. -Auron 03:30, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Whoops, I just remembered the part where you can't cast on yourself. Never mind about me trying this out. -Auron 03:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Renewal spirit is soo does not suck. on a prot bar its redicuos. you are able to constantly cast spells and never run out of energy. in pvp the only problem is that you find yourself trying to out heal when your getting attacked and not running when you should but in PVE a prot bar with renewal prot is amazing. i have done alot of monking and used alot of builds and i have never found a better all porpose alternative.124.190.3.146 06:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Considering Prot needs the Divine Favor to heal things... I don't see any benefit other than having an increased duration, which you already have a decent duration with Divine Spirit. And that skill won't end prematurely due to your own actions. --Kale Ironfist 09:58, 16 June 2007 (CDT) GoR's fine with DS but that aside DS+gor makes selfless spirit+gor obsolete. The only point in this skill would be if using DS as well, in which case it doesn't matter its worse, or really couldn't afford even a little divine favour. You even miss out on the deny hexes synergy, one of DS' big plusses (in a non GoR build). Alternating these 2 under QZ is the most useful thing to do with this I can think of, assuming QZ is benefical to the rest of your team. The other thing would be taking advantage of the fact it's not only monk spells - spamming weapon of remedy and vengeful in particular would benefit from this, but it's not up a great deal. I wouldn't dismiss a skill just because you can't keep it up constantly though. Phool 12:29, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Progression #It won't last for 22.5 seconds. #You can't get it at r0. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The max level of Allegiance rank is 12. Why does the progression go on further? --Curse You 16:56, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I tryed to use the template. 22.5 was the number which match the rank 8 and 10 linearly. Vezz 17:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Signet of Illusions? -- Dashface 23:21, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::Added r12 (20 seconds) Xaphan67 07:08, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Healer's Boon? free super heals lol :Assuming you have max Kurzick/Luxon title track and Divine Spirit, you'd be able to keep it up for ~30 seconds... ~36 with enchanting modifiers. Not likely to last, considering both have a recharge of 60. --Kale Ironfist 05:49, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think he knew that. M s4 16:45, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Image That thar Kurzick image looks like it's showing some Kurzick. Count Zu Heltzer, perhaps? --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:49, 18 June 2007 (CDT) The Luxon icon actually entitles the name of the skill. --Lann 04:45, 22 July 2007 (CDT) I can't find the hi-res version of these. Do they exist? Clay85 19:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :PvE skills don't have high-rez icons, cause they're not in the Sealed Play cards kit thingy on GW.com --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Tank Buffin' Great for it. :D I am bobo 19:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Blood Renewal Would the premature ending trigger on casting blood renewal? ::What about Tsungrai? Because if Tsungrai is safe then a rit healer can self heal to full while maintaining this. (most definitely testing this ASAP) :::(after testing) it ends Tsungrai..I'd assume blood renewal too because they're both technically untargeted but affect only yourself ::::Casting Heal Party ends Selfless Spirit. :::::That's odd, since Aegis didn't end it the last time I tried it...I'll check again.--Carmine 21:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::In case anyone was wondering, it does end on Aegis casts unfortunately. PlacidBlueAlien 16:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Same as divine spirit but lasts longer and costs 5 less energy.. Negative to use on yourself though.211.29.194.7 02:12, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :Div Spirit lasts longer if you have high DF and low allegiance, like most people do...--Carmine 21:42, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Great skill...horrible recharge time...--Manbeast15 10:17, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Necessary for such a powerful skill. See also: Divine Spirit.--Carmine 21:42, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Arcane Echo, yay! -Meridan 09:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::That tends to be bad for time and energy. You use this skill when you're starting to get low on energy to save energy. To cast Arcane Echo, you'll be spending 20 energy for an extra 10ish seconds of reducing spell costs by 5 energy. You'll have to cast 5 skills to gain energy, which happens sometimes, but not always...usually you'll end up spamming skills to overheal just to use up the boon while you have it. It's usually better to run Divine Spirit or Glyph of Lesser Energy.--Carmine 17:46, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Quoted from a bit higher on this page: "Assuming you have max Kurzick/Luxon title track and Divine Spirit, you'd be able to keep it up for ~30 seconds... ~36 with enchanting modifiers" of course doing all this might not make it a great skill for use in battles, but I guess it doesn't matter that much in PvE, it could be useful for some scenarios -Meridan 18:43, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Icon Luxon image actually shows a Selfless Spirit, whilst Kurzick one just shows some Zu Heltzer showing you his mudkip pokémon card, why can't Kurz's have cool icon too? :( -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 22:46, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I reckon the kurzick icon looks like Keanu Reeves :/ 220.253.131.178 02:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Maybe it's because they had to put the lousy-ness of the other kurzick awesome/better than luxon icons icons somewhere. We had a generalised agreement a while back that most kurzick icons beat the luxon counterparts hands down. Flechette 02:29, 24 January 2008 (UTC) You people are all nuts. The kurz guy is obviously a nazi shouting "Hail Hitler", no way it can be anything else--24.47.44.216 19:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :An emo nazi :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Does this spell end when you use heal party? does heal party get a -5 energy? 165.21.154.91 12:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yaaay! Anyways, Its 'cause all other Kurz icons own. They have to have at least one that sucks... Sadly.. =[ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:40, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I still say he's holding a mudkip pokémon card.. Or maybe a GW MTG card :P -- 12:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats a sock puppet... --70.58.84.69 18:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : Could be...except he's using the wrong arm. :P --Franzwald 22:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Unbelievable... On healing rits...basically sinces most resto spells cost 5 energy, you can heal your team nonstop for free while your natural regen could recover up to 31 energy (20 +20%) for you. I'd say thats pretty damn good considering its not elite. Not... ...anymore. nerf blows minds.--ValeV 21:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :meh, still usable.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 00:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Stack with Divine Spirit? Could this stack with DS? Fair amount of energy reduction and add Glyph of Swiftness or some other -recharge skill and you're spamming high energy heals on the cheap! --Granamyr 18:31, 01 Sept 2010 (UTC) : Yep, they stack for a total of -8 energy cost (tested). The problem is that even with with the max of -50% recharge and a +20% weapon of Enchanting, DS will only last for 22.5s with a recharge of 30s, so you'd have a significant period where you'll only have -3 energy instead of -8. Not to mention that you're using 2 skill slots for this, and they're both enchantments, making you very vulnerable to enchant stripping. —Dr Ishmael 23:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC)